The Projects of this SPORE will use human prostate cancer specimens for translational research directed at improving the prevention, detection, and therapy of prostate cancer. The Tissue Resource and Pathology Core will provide investigators at The University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) and other collaborating institutions with high-quality tissue and serum samples from patients with prostate cancer treated at MDACC. Tumor cell lines and xenografts from patients' tumor samples will also be maintained in the in the Core and distributed to investigators as required. This SPORE facility will subsume the existing MDACC Prostate Cancer Tissue Bank and provide for special needs not covered by existing MDACC facilities maintained by the NCI Cancer Center Support Grant. Standardized and centralized procedures for procurement, processing, storage, quality control, histopathological evaluation, and distribution of samples will ensure optimal utilization and distribution of limited tissue samples according to the guidelines established by the Tissue Acquisition and Distribution Committee. A computerized Core database containing records of all samples, both stored and distributed, and their histopathological evaluation, and distribution of samples will ensure optimal utilization and distribution of limited tissue samples according to the guidelines established by the Tissue Acquisition and Distribution Committee. A computerized Core database containing records of all samples, both stored and distributed, and their histopathological characteristics will ensure efficient correlation with the clinical database and with the SPORE project results, facilitate adjustments in response to the tissue requirements of the investigators of MDACC and collaborating institutions, and provide information on sample availability for future distribution through the NCI-sponsored tissue network. The participation of pathologists with expertise in prostate cancer in all aspects of the operation, including histopathological evaluation and quality-control procedure will ensure maximal utilization of samples without compromising patient care. This centralized comprehensive Core will ensure the success of the multi-disciplinary and translational research projects outlined in this proposal.